Kita
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Sakura, acara kampus, Sasuke. [Indonesian!AU]


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kita** © Sheila on 7

 _ **Standard warnings applied**_. Indonesian!AU

 **a/n** sebenarnya ini cuman _preview_ dari salah satu proyek aku. Kalo rame, nanti aku bikin jadi _multi-chapter_. Tapi kalo sepi, ya udah ga jadi😔😔

* * *

 **Kita**

by azuramethyst

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum puas, melihat antusiasme dari para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di depannya yang sedang ramai menyanyi dengan bintang tamu. Ya, gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno merupakan seorang ketua panitia dari sebuah acara festival akbar yang digelar tiap tahun di kampusnya.

Sakura Haruno sendiri merupakan mahasiswi dari jurusan kedokteran semester tiga di sebuah universitas negeri di Konoha. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi gadis beriris hijau itu menjadi panitia, ketua panita, bahkan. Salahkan Shion Amatsuki—kakak tingkat beda jurusannya—yang seenaknya menunjuknya untuk menggantikan gadis pirang pucat itu.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya, melihat kerumunan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masih antusias bernyanyi dengan salah satu bintang tamu yang direkomendasi oleh sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Ia memeriksa jam di ponsel pintarnya, pukul sembilan malam. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang ia pinjam dari kakak tingkatnya yang lain, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, ia jadi ingat setelah ini ia harus mengembalikan _hoodie_ yang ia pinjam. Setelah itu, Sakura telah berjanji pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu untuk membantunya dalam penulisan makalah. Ya ampun, memikirkan bahwa ia akan berdua dengan pemuda yang dinobatkan sebagai pangeran kampus itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya memerah.

Satu tepukan ia terima pada bagian bahunya, iris klorofilnya menatap Naruto Uzumaki, kakak tingkatnya yang lain lagi, "Ada apa, kak?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Naruto menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang ia kenal, tentu saja.

"Dia dari tadi ngeliatin kamu terus dari belakang," Sakura merasa pipinya sudah memanas, ya ampun. "Ih, jangan bercanda, kak…" Naruto tertawa, "Saya ga bercanda, tau. Oh iya, kamu liat Hinata?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah _stand_ penjual gulali, menandakan bahwa gadis yang dicari oleh Naruto tengah berada di sana.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Oh, oke terima kasih… Hmm, kamu temenin gih, Sasuke. Kasihan dia, sendirian gitu." ujar pemuda itu seraya mengedipkan mata kanannya. Sakura hanya menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya. _Mungkin dia mau minta lagi hoodie-nya_ , batin gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu. Iris klorofilnya bertabrakan lurus dengan iris kelam milik kakak tingkatnya. Sakura baru saja ingin melepas _hoodie_ , Sasuke langsung mencegahnya. "Ga usah dilepas," ujar pemuda itu, yang lebih mirip dengan perintah.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mereka melihat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang terus bernyanyi dengan lantang dengan bintang tamu. Setelah selesai, bintang tamu tersebut berdeham. "Selamat malam, Universitas Negeri Konoha!" dan semuanya menjawab dengan serempak.

"Sebelum saya turun, saya mau nyanyi satu lagu lagi," para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu kembali heboh, "Lagu ini saya tulis sekitar delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Udah pada lahir, belum ya?" suara canda tawa terdengar, "Hahaha, oke. Sekarang, kalian gandeng siapa aja, yang kalian anggap penting. Gandeng teman, pacar, selingkuhan, siapa aja, bebas."

Semua yang berada di sana langsung bergandengan. Sakura melihat Naruto yang menggandeng erat tangan Hinata, Sai dan Ino yang saling menautkan jari, Shikamaru dan Temari yang malu-malu bergandengan, Lee dan Neji—ya, Neji langsung menatap wajah Lee dengan jijik—bergandengan tangan. "Ayo tunjukkan semangat muda kita, Neji!" Neji langsung menggandeng tangan Tenten, dan Tenten yang menggandeng tangan Lee.

Sakura mendongak ke arah Sasuke yang menatap lurus panggung, berharap ia akan digandeng juga. Namun apalah Sakura, ia sudah cukup merasa puas hanya dengan berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

Bintang tamu itu kembali bernyanyi, dan para penonton itu ikut bernyanyi sambil bergandengan. Perlahan, kembang api mulai diluncurkan. Tanda bahwa ini adalah puncak dari acara festival. Seluruh panitia berdatangan dari belakang, melewati Sakura dan Sasuke.

" _Biarlah, biarlah... hariku dan harimu terbelenggu satu, oleh ucapan manismu…_ "

Sakura menatap kembang api dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar sambil bernyanyi. Gadis Haruno itu bernyanyi dengan lantang, hampir melupakan bahwa ia sedang berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri, menatap adik tingkatnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Pemuda Uchiha itu menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Sakura, membuat gadis berambut merah itu menatap Sasuke, dan untuk kali kedua, teduhnya klorofil menyatu dengan kelamnya obsidian.

" _Dan kau bisikkan… kata cinta, kau telah percikkan rasa sayang… pastikan kita seirama, walau terikat rasa hina…_ "

—Tiga hal yang akan selalu di ingat Sakura, senyuman Sasuke, jemari mereka yang saling menyatu, dan anggukan pelan darinya ketika pemuda beriris jelaga itu bertanya; " _Will you be mine_?"

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **January, 13** **th** **2017**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** AYO REVIEW BIAR AQ TAU KALIAN MAU IDE GABUT INI DIBIKIN MULTICHAPTER APA GA (ya udah ga usah caps lock juga) DAAAAHH~~


End file.
